Alien Empress
Alien Empress is the final boss of the Duke Nukem Forever DLC, The Doctor Who Cloned Me. She is the mother of Cycloids and the alien race. Chronologically (and logically) she is the final boss of the whole Duke Nukem mainstream storyline. Description The Alien Empress appears to be the mother and leader of aliens Duke battled through Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem Forever. While the two Alien Queens that Duke killed previously were artificially-bred alien-human hybrids, the Alien Empress appears to be the natural source of the entire alien population. Her title implies she is in control of the alien race, and her authority appears to supersede even the Cycloid Emperors, as she is known to breed them en mass whenever any are needed for battle. Combat Strategy To defeat the Alien Empress, you must enter her chest cavity, which surprisingly leads to her womb, in order to destroy her ovaries. To accomplish that, first you must take the Moon Rover, and crush her "lightning" legs. After you've crashed one of her legs, some Enforcers will appear. You must take them down, and then keep crushing her other legs until she kneels down, making the opening for you to take distance, and jump with the Moon Rover into her chest/womb cavity. Remember to be always, while driving the Moon Rover, on constant movement, so as to avoid the Alien Empress's attacks. She has 3 main attacks: a) The Sharp Tentacles: she plunges her tentacles, and emerges then just below you, producing almost an instant kill if you are not careful. b) The Spikes: from now and then, she'll throw some spikes that are really harmful, so again, keep driving all the time. c) The Stomp: this one is actually not very lethal, but, it can make the Moon Rover to stumble, making you an easy target for her to finish you off with her first attack (a). She'll only use this attack when you are below her trying to destroy her legs. Once inside her womb, you'll find lots of pregnator eggs (it will be wise to shoot them all) alongside with some pregnators. Notice that the pregnators won't stop respawning, so you must kill them quickly and meanwhile shoot one of her ovaries down. There's also an ammo crate in the Alien Empress womb, and near it, a Devastator (you should definitely pick it up). Once you've destroyed one of her ovaries, you will be vomited outside onto the Moon's surface. When this happens, run to the Moon Rover and get inside it. Now you must repeat the process (in this second wave, you will have to destroy all her legs). When you enter her chest/womb for the second time, you must be extra careful, because now, some Octabrains would spawn in there (making the fight really hard, specially with their power to redirect our missiles into our faces). In this second wave it would be wise (if possible) to use a Holoduke in order to distract the Octabrains, while we shoot the remaining ovarie. However, there's a "glitch" to defeat the last ovary (it also works in the first wave) without taking any damage. When we enter for the second time, we must use right away the holoduke (if we have one), and run into the back of the Alien Empress Womb (passing the ovaries' position), in there, we can relax and shoot the remaining ovary without any problem, because Octabrains and Pregnators won't come after us. Once we destroyed the second ovary, expect to be vomited for the second time, and then, get into the Moon Rover, take distance, and use the turbo to crash into the Alien Empress's mouth, eviscerating her innards. After that, sit back and enjoy the final cutscene. Here's a video example of how to defeat the Alien Empress: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnGFEUD205Q Trivia *The Empress's design was based on an early concept of the Alien Queen. Category:Duke Nukem Forever bosses Category:Bosses Category:Duke Nukem Forever DLC